Tokyo Alien
by FinchyMcFincherton
Summary: Demyx Heiwa, age 17, has a dream which is both idiotic and grand. Zexion is just along for the ride. AU, Zemyx - DemyxZexion


Yeah, yeah, yeah. I should have posted Piano Man by now. It's still in the works, but I should have it up soon. In the meantime, have some Yaoi! This is for my dearest Shaxy, who loves Demyx like a fat kid loves cake.

Official Disclaimer- You have officially been disclaimed

Pairing- DemyxZexion

Based on the manga short by Sumomo Yumeka, which I also don't have any rights to.

* * *

Demyx Heiwa (age 17), currently residing in Shibuya, has a dream which is both idiotic and grand.

"_That Riku gets on my nerves!" he gestures at nothing, "How dare he treat me like that-- Me! The future emperor of the galaxy"_

Though outlandish, a self-proclaimed ruler.

"_Don't tell anyone about that, okay? They'll just think I'm crazy."_

"_Then why did you tell me?"_

"_Because you're special, Zexy."_

His phrase of habit: "I love you, Zexy."

"_I love you."_

Alienese.

* * *

Zexion Nomura (age 16), currently residing in Shibuya, is the standard of normalcy.

A bit on the tense side.

A typical, anxiety-ridden 16-year-old.

* * *

The blond glances down at his watch, blue eyes widening minimally.

"Damn, I'm gonna be late for work." his gaze returns to Zexion. "I work at the music store down there," he gestured "So come visit me when you get time, okay?"

The dark-haired teen makes a noncommittal noise, gaze never leaving the textbook in his lap.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Zexy!"

_We'll definitely meet again tomorrow, right Zexy?_

And then he was gone.

* * *

"I got my moped license the other day, so tell me if there's anywhere you want to go."

"I'll take you anywhere, Zexy."

"I love you."

Alienese.

* * *

_I'll take you anywhere you want to go, Zexy._

"Welco-- Oh, Zexion! I didn't think you'd come."

Demyx sets down a stack of CDs, turning to grin at the shorter.

"I recommend this one." he waves a purple disk case at the younger.

Steely eyes never leave the ground, the two fall into silence.

"Did… did something happen?"

It's so quiet that Zexion isn't even sure he's heard correctly, but the insistent lazuli gaze alludes otherwise.

"Y'know Zexy, I'm your ally. Even if you mess everything up so bad that everyone else leaves, I'll still be your ally." He sighs, sagging against the counter. "I love you."

Alienese, but somehow it's comforting.

"Hey, Zexy, let's go somewhere."

* * *

"So… your family owns a hospital? That means you can get all your medical treatments for free!" Demyx laughs, banking a turn on his blue-green moped. Zexion's arms tighten around his waist.

"Why are you so simplistic?" Zexion sighs, "There's a lot of responsibility resting on me now."

"Well, Zexy, maybe you should become simplistic too." this grin is less feral, almost passive, and it's a shame that Zexion can't see it. "Then, when you've got some breathing room, you can think of me."

Again, with the Alienese.

"It's weird, Y'know. There are plenty of girls at my school who like me, but I can't stand any of them." Demyx slows to stop in front of Zexion's house. "When I close my eyes, all I can see is you."

* * *

Sleep does not come easily to Zexion that night; his mind is a swirl of half-thoughts, emotion, and Alienese.

He reaches the idle realization that even if his life amounts to something trivial and pointless in the grand scheme of things, Demyx would probably be sitting next to him, laughing.

He's say something in Alienese, like _'We're so totally lucky, Zexy!'_

It is not until the sky is turning pink in the east that unconsciousness finally claims him.

* * *

Demyx is reading under a tree in the school's courtyard when Zexion finds him.

"If you're here to reject me, then I don't want to hear it." blue eyes never leave the book in his lap.

"Demyx."

A noncommittal hum.

"Demyx." This time, a little more forceful.

"Just go aw--" the blonde's words are cut off by the press of foreign lips on his own.

It wasn't really anything special. Little taste, brush of tongue, lips caught together before drawing back slowly.

* * *

"So you're going to take over you're family's hospital?" Demyx asked, some time later.

"Probably." Zexion shrugged.

"I don't want you to." Blue eyes turn toward to the sky, "Let's go found our own nation together in space."

* * *

_Demyx Heiwa (age 17) currently residing in Shibuya, is, as always, and alien._

_Zexion Nomura (age 16) currently residing in Shibuya, on this day transfers his citizenship to a nation in space._


End file.
